Due to the globalization of supply chains and the aging of the working population, there has been a trend of shortages in the labor force for handling the increased volume of physical distribution. Therefore, Cartesian robots and articulated-arm robots have been popularized to achieve high-speed and effective cargo handling operations, such as picking of goods.